


as cold as snowfall

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kehilangan cahaya membuat hatinya hilang kehangatan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as cold as snowfall

Aldnoah.Zero © A-1 Pictures + TROYCA, Aniplex, Olympus Knight  


_I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

  


Langkahnya goyah, sehingga lututnya dapat dengan mudah bertumpu pada tanah. Ia tertunduk dalam. Manik zamrudnya menggugurkan air mata, membuat titik-titik basah di atas permukaan yang dipijaknya.  


Hatinya sakit. Terlalu sakit hingga tangannya tak berhenti mencengkeram dadanya. Tubuhnya yang diterpa angin dingin terasa hampa.  


Isakannya semakin jelas, semakin keras. Kesendiriannya membuat ia lebih leluasa berteriak. Kesepian membuatnya lebih leluasa 'tuk meratap.  


_Kenapa ...?_ batinnya bertanya. _Kenapa ... Kenapa ... Kenapa ...?_  


Kenapa Sang Penguasa Takdir belum mau berbaik hati padanya?  


Kenapa Beliau mengambil Putri kecilnya dengan tergesa, tanpa memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk menghampiri gadis itu, membawanya dalam pelukan rindu.  


_Ini tidak benar ... Ini tidak mungkin benar ...._ Slaine meracau dalam hati. Dadanya sesak ketika benaknya mengingat bagaimana sosok yang dicintainya terhuyung ke belakang dan terbaring tak berdaya dengan lubang peluru bundar menembus punggungnya.  


... Dan di sini, ada dia yang tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkannya. Belum sempat melakukan apa pun untuk melindunginya.  


Angin dingin berembus lagi. Butir-butir salju mulai melesak melalui sela-sela bangunan yang rusak, menghujaninya perlahan dalam bisu.  


Ia tak menghiraukannya. Slaine menghapus air matanya dan mulai bangkit. Berjalan tertatih, keluar dari kastil terkutuk itu.  


Di luar sana masih banyak pasukan Mars yang berkeliaran, ia tahu itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Tangannya meraih senapan entah milik siapa yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya.  
  


Sekarang _cahaya_ yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya telah tiada ....  
  


_Mungkin salju di luar sana cukup dingin untuk menetralkan pikiran._

**— _END_ —**

**Author's Note:**

> A.Z's final episode was too... I... can't... *sobs*


End file.
